1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for displaying photographic images for reading and displaying image data recorded on a film.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, a photographic image processing system has been employed in which an image photographed by using a camera is converted into electronic digital image data. In many systems of this type, a film photographed by using a camera and is developed, is read by using a scanner and is converted into digital image data and then stored.
The developed films also assume various forms. For instance, the most generally used film J135 is returned back from the laboratory in a form in which it is cut after every six frames (hereinafter referred to as a piece film) and a reversal film J135 assumes a form in which it is mounted for every frame (hereinafter referred to as a mount film). According to a new photographic system announced in recent years, furthermore, the film that is developed is returned back from the laboratory in a form in which the film is all being taken up in the cartridge (hereinafter referred to as a long wound film IX-240), indicating a diversity in the kinds of the films. Therefore, even in the device for displaying photographic images, which is one of the above-mentioned photographic image processing systems, it has been urged to provide a device which meets the user's demands such as easy use, easy-to-see screen, etc. yet coping with diversifying photographic films.